


A Dark Room

by shsltokokinnie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Not really anything to tag!, idk what to tag uhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsltokokinnie/pseuds/shsltokokinnie
Summary: ”So this is goodbye, huh?” One of them, shorter, whispers. They’re sitting next to each other, knees to chests. He puts his hand on the other boy’s.Five minutes.”Y-yes, it is...” he responds. A slight pause. “Is there anything you want to say to me?” He looks at the other, or in his direction, invisible tears welling up in his eyes. They’re both counting down the minutes, the seconds, every moment.And one of them is using that to his advantage.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random oneshot I made!! No context. At all. Just- idk something sad.
> 
> I don’t know just hope you enjoy it!!

_It was pitch black, though they desperately wanted to see each other. The lights of their gruesome worlds._

_But they couldn’t, and they knew that. Seeing him one last time was just a selfish wish for the two. One isn’t afraid, he never is, not that anyone would notice if he was. The other is afraid, terrified even, of what could conspire in the next few minutes._

_And of what couldn’t._

_”So this is goodbye, huh?” One of them, shorter, whispers. They’re sitting next to each other, knees to chests. He puts his hand on the other boy’s._

_Five minutes._

_”Y-yes, it is...” he responds. A slight pause. “Is there anything you want to say to me?” He looks at the other, or in his direction, invisible tears welling up in his eyes. They’re both counting down the minutes, the seconds, every moment._

_And one of them is using that to his advantage._

_He doesn’t say anything, so the taller boy drowns in silence; silent words and silent tears._

_Four minutes._

_”Actually, there might be something.” he whispers. “But it’s not time yet.” Even in the dark they read each other like a book, his tiny hand consoling the other._

_He tries to stop crying, for his sake, but can’t seem to. The thought of losing him is unbearable, he just wants to scream._

_But he can’t. They have to be as quiet as possible._

_Three minutes._

_”You’ll run out of time if you wait any longer, please-“ but the hand that was once so gentle suddenly covers his mouth, and he couldn’t breathe for a moment. It could’ve been a betrayal. Something last minute that broke their fragile friendship, like glasswork. Although it wasn’t even a second before he exhaled it had dragged on in his mind. The one person he cares about more than himself- most people said they were in love they were not- trying to kill him on the day of their separation._

_If he did, he could’ve easily told him it was for the best, and he’d believe him._

_”Ah- sorry,” he whispers, not sounding so. Lowering his arm, he defensively says, “You were getting loud.”_

_Something like anger boiled up in him, but he suppressed it. He had every right to raise his voice, to be mad, to not want to leave. But he didn’t at the same time._

_He was about to say something, but he couldn’t. He wanted the other to say it himself, a last favor. As if on queue, the other boy leans his head on his shoulder._

_Two minutes._

_”I can see through you, like glass, you know?” He takes his hand and holds it easily, as if they couldn’t even see each other’s silhouette. “You want me to say something important.”_

_No answer._

_”Hmmmm? Flustered?” He smiles so brightly the other could swear he saw it gleam._

_No answer. Odd, he could barely feel him breathe._

_One minute._

_”Shu-“_

_”Kokichi.”_

_Ouma looks up at him. Blank expression, thogg it h Shuichi can’t see it._

_”Kokichi,” he repeats, letting it mix with the air for a few **precious** seconds. “You love me, don’t you?”_

_”...”_

_”...? Kokichi?”_

_The other laughs for a moment, barely audible. “Yes, Shumai?”_

_He processes the reply. “Is that a ‘yes, I love you’ or ‘yes, what is it?’” If they could see each other, Kokichi would be smiling, and Shuichi would have a confused expression on his face. He might also be slightly amused, but it could be an affect of the anxious atmosphere._

_”It’s a ‘yes,’ Saihara-chan. simple as that. Of course, a detective like you should be able to figure out whether it has any meaning,” he looks away, head still on shoulder._

_After a second, he sighs and his tone changes greatly as he continues._

_”Sh... Shuichi, I do,” he pauses. They hear a noise outside and immediately separate. “I do lo–“_

**_SLAM!!_ **

_A bright light shines onto the two. Although it’s not a pure white, or even a yellow. It’s red._

_A mist-like substance floats into the room and they pass out._

_They both knew what he was trying to say, and they both knew they would never see each other again._

_But it still hurts, even as they both look out onto the same moon, the same sky, years later, wondering where the other is._

_Wondering if they still love each other._


End file.
